Ghost of the Past
by RiZuKa KiRa
Summary: The group wants to try something new for Halloween, so they did some ghost hunting at the school's music room. But things seems to go out of hand as the ghost seemed to be playing with them. Will the group survive? Characters are a bit OOC...


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING...**

**Keys:**

'_thoughts'_

"talking"

_x-o0o-x (change scenes)_

-oo00oo-

**GHOST OF THE PAST**

A group of students were sitting on the grassy school ground under a huge tree. They were conversing about the up-coming Halloween.

"Hey, it's almost Halloween. Any plans?" Tenten asked.

"Let's go trick or treating!" Naruto yelled happily.

"That thing is for kids, idiot." Sasuke stated.

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted angrily as he stood up.

"Guys, don't start a fight here." Neji said as he tried to stop the two from making any damage to each other

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other but decided to remain silent.

"Okay. Let's go back to the topic. What will be our plan for Halloween? Trick or treating is out of the list." Sakura stated.

"I have an idea!" Kiba perked up.

"Okay what is your idea?" Ino asked curiously.

"What if we try something new. Like ghost hunting." Kiba suggested.

"G-ghost...H-hunting?" Hinata asked shyly.

"That's right. Ghost hunting. It'll be fun." Kiba added.

"Alright! Let's go hunt for ghosts then!" Naruto said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru complained.

"Okay. We will go ghost hunting, but where?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, Tenten don't tell me you haven't heard about the rumors going on in our school?" Ino asked.

"Rumors? What rumors?" Sakura asked her best friend.

"That the music room is haunted. I overheard students talking about the weird cold air they're feeling every time they enter the music room. Also the janitor was said to have heard the piano playing by itself. And some people who passes by this school during night said that they caught a glimpse of a woman inside the music room." Ino explained in a whisper.

"It's the music room then?" Tenten asked.

"Are you serious? Do you really think there's a ghost in the music room?" Shikamaru questioned.

"There's nothing bad in trying, Nara." Kiba said with a grin.

"So when will we do our ghost hunting operation?", Naruto asked excitement evident in his face.

"The sooner, the better. I suggest we do it tonight." Sasuke told the group.

"B-but...h-h-how...w-will...we...b-be...a-able...t-to...k-k-know...if...t-ther's...a g-g-ghost?" Hinata fidgety asked.

"Easy. I'll bring my Ouija board." Tenten stated with a smile.

"Great! Then let's just go back here 30 minutes before midnight. Let's meet each other at the school gates." Neji told everyone.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled.

'_This is going to be really troublesome',_ Shikamaru said to himself.

_x-o0o-x_

(11:00 o'clock p.m.)

Everyone is prepared for their ghost hunting activity. Everyone started heading for the school. It wasn't long after everyone arrived at their meeting place. It wasn't even 11:30 when the group finally decided to enter the school.

But before they take a step, they looked all over the place. It was really dark, the only light in the school buildings was on the main hallway.

"D-do...you...t-hink...it'll...be...ok..to...do...t-his?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan I'll protect you." Naruto said making Hinata blush.

"Okay guys, ready?" Ino asked.

Everyone nodded. But before entering the school the group said a prayer asking for their protection. After the prayer they all took a deep breath before finally heading to the music room.

Every step they took feels heavy. A cold gust of wind made the hair on the back of their neck stand. Their hearts were beating really fast in fright. Then they arrived in front of the door of the music room.

"We're here." Ino whispered.

"Let's go inside now." Sasuke told the group.

After those words were said Kiba opened the door and the group was met by a really, really cold wind. All of them shivered as they took a step in.

"I'am starting to regret this." Ino nervously said as she grabbed Shikamaru's arm.

"I told you, this is going to be troublesome." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"So is the plan still on?" Sakura asked.

"Of course it is." Tenten said not a little bit scared.

The group then sat in a circle. Tenten then placed the Ouija board at the center of the circle.

"Okay. Let's get this on." Kiba said calmly with a smile plastered on his face.

The group once again said a prayer before chanting the words needed to summon a ghost. Everyone held their breath, waiting for the pointer to move. 5 minutes had passed but nothing happened. Everyone was starting to think that there was really no ghost in the music room.

When...

The pointer began moving. At first they thought it was one of them, trying to scare the others. They looked at each other, and the shocked and scared expression on their faces made them realize that none of them was playing a prank to scare the others.

"What's...g-going...o-on?" Ino asked stuttering like Hinata.

"I don't know. But we'll be fine." Sakura said trying to sound brave but failing.

Any further questions from the group was cut-off as the pointer of the board started moving faster and faster. They then felt the wind inside the music room blow stronger. Making the chairs move roughly.

"Okay. This is not funny." Sasuke yelled as he stood up. " I'm leaving." he added as he headed for the door.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait!" Sakura said as she went after Sasuke.

"Hey! Sasuke! Sakura! Don't go! We need to stay together !" Shikamaru shouted as he went for the door to stop the two from leaving.

But...he was met by nothing but darkness...

'_Crap! Where are they? They can't disappear just like that' _Shikamaru mused.

_x-o0o-x_

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you? Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's frightened voice echoed through the empty hallway.

Sakura continued walking slowly. She never stops looking around, hoping to find Sasuke. She stopped dead on her tracks as she felt someone following her. She whirled around only to see nothing.

Then...

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"AHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed...

"Sakura! Calm down its just me." Sasuke said as he hugged the know crying Sakura. "Its okay. I'm here."

"Sasuke-kun. Is that really you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Its me. So don't cry. Evrything's going to be fine." Sasuke ensured Sakura. "We'll be able to get out of this place. Trust me."

Sakura could only nod.

_x-o0o-x_

"Any signs of them?" Ino asked.

"None." Neji answered her.

"What do you think happened? They can't be gone just like that, can they?" Kiba wondered aloud.

Shikamaru heaved out a heavy sigh before answering, "Troublesome as it is, but it seems that the ghost is playing with us. The ghost might want us to get separated from each other."

Right after he finished that sentence Ino screamed a glass-breaking scream. A look of pure horror was written all over her face as her whole body shook in fright.

"Ino, what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked in a concern voice.

"T-here...i-is..a...l-l-lady...s-tanding...b-b-be-behind...Kiba!" she stated with fright as she points shakily towards Kiba.

Kiba looked behind him, "There's no one behind me." he said matter of factly.

"I saw someone behind you! I swear! I can't take this anymore!" she then ran.

"Ino! Stay here?" Shikamaru called after her. _'This is getting out of hand. What a drag.' _" I'm going after her. Stay here and don't go anywhere, no matter what. Just stick together!" he instructed the group before running after Ino.

After Shikamaru left...

"I don't like what's going on here anymore." Tenten said as she looked over the direction of where Ino and Shikamaru had gone.

"You know, this is your entire fault!" Naruto accused Kiba.

"And what made you say that?" Kiba growled.

"You're the one who suggested that we go ghost hunting!" Naruto yelled.

"But you all agreed with that idea!" Kiba yelled back.

"P-please...d-don't...f-fight..." Hinata said hoping to stop the commotion.

"She's right. We shouldn't be fighting at a time like this." Tenten seconded Hinata.

"Everyone. Quiet." Neji ordered in a half whisper voice.

Everyone silenced at that. They listened attentively. They shivered in fear as they heard a weird, creepy tune play out of nowhere.

"Wh-what's...t-that?" Hinata questioned not really wanting to know the answer.

"It seems to be coming from the music room." Kiba declared as he started heading towards the music room.

"Oi? Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to check it out." Kiba said firmly.

"But Shikamaru told us not to go anywhere." Tenten reminded her friend.

"Come on. I'll just take a look. I'll be right back." he then walked slowly away from the group.

'_This is getting worse and worse.' _Neji told himself

_x-o0o-x_

Kiba walked and walked. Then he stopped as he finally reached the door to the music room.

'_Okay. This is it.'_ he said bravely to himself as he slowly turned the door knob of the music room, making sure that he won't create any noise.

The moment the door opened he felt a rush of cold wind hit his face. He stood there like a statue as he takes in what he saw.

There near the window, to where the piano was located, sits a lady. Kiba could see the lady was producing a ghastly glow. She wears a white flowing dress and she had a slender form. He also noted that the lady had waist-length blond hair. He flinched as he saw the ghost move. He flinched a little more as the ghost looked his way. He gulped, trying to calm himself. He stopped himself from leaving. His heart vibrated like mad on his chest as the ghost moved towards him.

"Okay...Stay back...Don't go near me!" Kiba said a little scared.

He felt as if the ground he's standing at fell as the ghost stopped right in front of him. As he stared at the being in front of him, he realized that the ghost was kind of good looking. But still, this didn't stop him from being frightened. But what he didn't expect was for the ghost to talk to him.

"Do you know how to play the piano?" the ghost ask making Kiba gap in surprise.

"Y-yeah. I know how to play the piano." Kiba answered.

"Will you play it for me? I want to sing while someone is playing the piano for me." The ghost added.

"I'll play it for you, but you have to answer me first. Why are you haunting this music room?" Kiba interrogated the ghost.

"I'm not haunting it. I just want someone to play the piano while I sing."

"How long have you been here?"

"I don't know. But I have been here before this school was built?"

"WHAT? That was more than a hundred years ago!" Kiba exclaimed.

The ghost just tilted her head and stared at him.

"How did you die?" Kiba asked, his fear completely disappearing.

"I was playing my piano in our mansion, when thieves entered our house. They tied me up, and after they're finish taking all of our precious belongings, they shoot me. That's the only thing I can remember. Oh and our mansion was located right where your school was now." The ghost told Kiba. "Will you play for me now? I want the song those were singing yesterday."

Kiba nodded, he knew that song. "Okay. But after this, I want you to be at peace." Kiba stated as he moved to sit in front of the piano.

The ghost gave him a nod. He then began playing and the ghost began to sing. He was surprised to hear the ghost's voice. He couldn't help but admire her singing. The song ended.

"Now, I played for you. Will you be at peace now?" Kiba asked.

"I will. Thank you." the ghost answered with a smile.

The ghost began to disappear.

"Wait. My name's Kiba. What's yours?"

"Temari" the ghost said before completely disappearing.

_x-o0o-x_

All of a sudden, everyone found themselves outside the school building.

"What are we doing here?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"How did we get out?" Sakura questioned.

"I have no idea." Tenten declared.

"What a drag." Shikamaru complained...again.

"Guys, where's Kiba?" Naruto said.

Just after Naruto's question, Kiba came out of the school building.

"Hey. I'm glad you guys are alright." Kiba said whit a grin.

"Where have you been?" Ino asked.

"W-what...h-happened?" it was Hinata's turn to ask.

"Nothing" Kiba lied.

Then they heard someone move from the darkness. Once again fear engulfed them. There was nothing on their minds except for the word run. So they did. They dashed away from the school, all swearing that they would never go ghost hunting anymore.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Those kids..." the school janitor sighed as he watched the group dashing away.

_x-o0o-x_

A week had passed since after the group's frightening experience. Everyone was back to normal.

Kiba was walking down the hallway, when he heard something from the music room. He stopped at the door and his eyes widened at what he saw. Singing there, was the very same ghost he met a week ago. Same hair, same slender frame and same face, same singing voice. But then he realized, something was different. This girl had shoulder-length blond hair, unlike the ghost he met— who had waist-length hair. And this girl was wearing a school uniform— THEIR school uniform!

'_What's going on?' _he asked himself.

He continued to muse on what's going on that he failed to notice the very girl he's watching, move towards him. He then moved forward causing him to bump unintentionally on the girl. He moved back to reality as he heard a thud. He saw the girl picking up her fallen things.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Kiba apologized as he help the girl pick her things up.

"Its okay." the girl said, surprising kiba on the process.

'_Even their voices when talking is the same!'_ Kiba thought amazed. "Wait. Are you new here?" he asked.

"Yeah. My brothers and I just moved here the other day." the girl answered him.

Kiba smiled, "You have a great voice". Kiba stated honestly.

"Thanks." the girl answered as a blush crept to her cheeks.

"Anyway, I can play the piano while you sing." Kiba blurted out.

"Really? That's great!" the girl exclaimed. "By the way I still don't know your name." she added matter of factly.

"It's Inuzuka Kiba. What about you?"

"I'm Usui Temari."

'_They even have the same name!' _his thoughts continued to wander but he was brought back to the earth as he heard her say,

"Can you play for me now?" Temari sweetly asked.

Kiba grinned, "Sure."

As Temari began to sing with the tune of the piano, Kiba realized that sometimes, the ghost of the past can still be found in the present, deep within the being of someone alive...

_THE END_

-oo00oo-

Please read and review...and no flames please...Thank you...

**A/N: **This fic was supposed to be for Halloween but it came out to me a little late. Though its a few days late I'm still putting it here. I hope you enjoy reading this...

**P.S**

Oh and I'll be using Usui as the last name of Temari in all my fics. (The reason as to why is on my profile)


End file.
